ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The NeverEnding Story Unfolds
Bastian opens the book to read a new story, Ratchet keeps a lookout for Mac's older brother and Kiva suddenly feels a familiar presence of someone she knows. Mac: Have you seen him, captain? Ratchet: No need to be formal, Mac. I'm Ratchet. As for your brother, he's nowhere to be seen. Rydell: That's good. Clank: I think Bastain is reading a story. Kiva: Gosh... I can feel a familiar presence within the book. Sasha: Are you sure? Is there someone you know in that book?? Kiva: Maybe..? - When Bastian opened the book, the gang are started to fall asleep. Ratchet: Wait... Why..am I..so sleepy? Kiva: It must be the book. Raine: The magic within has a sleeping effect. It's drawing us in! - But it was too late. The gang fall asleep and vanished without a trace. When they woke up, they have entered a new world known as Fantasia. The gang looked around Howling Forest and see where they are. Ratchet: Clank, where are we? Clank: I assume we are in a new world. Raine: That book brought us here, as if like someone is summoning us. Genis: Really? - Ratchet suddenly smell something familiar, during the commando training days. Ratchet: Hey, do you guys smell smoke? Kiva: Yeah, that's a campfire. Ratchet: Come on! - The gang ran towards the campfire sight and finds a few people and animals first. Ratchet: Looks like these guys got here first. Genis: Man... I was hoping for some rest after what just happened. - Suddenly, a huge creature known as Rock Biter arriving at the campsite as well. Rock Biter: Excuse me, but would it be all right if I joined you this evening? You see, I've been traveling all day. Genis: Whoa! He's huge! Raine: Seems friendly as well. - The Rock Biter sits down next to the fire. Rock Biter: New friends? It's not often we have new company here in Fantasia. Kiva: Well, I mean it's...kinda obvious. Genis: Do you know him? Kiva: No, never met him until now. Rock Biter: Looking for someone? Kiva: Yeah, but...I don't know where to start. Rock Biter: That's too bad. Ratchet: What do you mean? Rock Biter: Where I come from in the north, we us to have exquisite gourmet rocks. Only now...they're all gone. Bloo: Why? Because you ate them all up? Rock Biter: I swear it wasn't me. Kiva: I think it was something else that made them disappeared. Could you tell us about it? Rock Biter: Near my home, there used to be a beautiful lake, but then...then it was gone. Mac: Did it dried up somehow? Rock Biter: No. It just wasn't there anymore. Nothing was there anymore. Not even a dried-up lake. Sasha: Something like that could be a mist. Kiva: I don't think so. A mist can cover a lake, but- Raine: Whether wise, it could be impossible for the mist to cover up rocks too. Rock Biter: A mist would be something. No, it was Nothing. And it got bigger and bigger. First, there was no lake anymore. And then, finally, no rocks. Ratchet: Are this Nothing causing problems besides your home? Rock Biter: I'm not sure... Kiva: I'm sensing Nothing in the south and west too. Rock Biter: So, it's not just in our part of Fantasia? Raine: Where are we supposed to go then? Rock Biter: My people are sending me to the Ivory Tower, to the Empress, for help. Mac: Ivory Tower. Got it. Wait... Where is this Ivory Tower? Rock Biter: I can guide you all to the tower. Let's go now. Kiva: O-Okay! - The gang followed Rock Biter's lead to the Ivory Tower, to meet the Empress, but something else is afoot. Category:Scenes